What a Valentine's Day
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: A Valentine's Day... or a joking day? A cross-over!


_**Valentine's Day…**_

Dora-med III, Dora-rinho, Dora-the-Kid, Dora-nichov, El Matadora and Wang Dora were playing soccer cards. With them, the game might make relax for all…

"Take this, Nichov. Mario Gómez."

"Eiji Kawashima, Viktor Fayzulin, Vasili Bezerutski, turn to defence!"

"I'll attack Nichov too. Yuko Nagatomo."

They were laughing a lot, happily. But everything changed when they heard a voice…

It was Gretchen and Isabella…

"We're going to have a double date."

"Yeah. With both."

Kid noticed about it. But then, El and Rinho called: "Back to game, Kid. They are just having a date." Kid then came back to game. But then, Izzy and Grettie's words made Kid's joyful disappeared…

"I'll go with Phineas." – Isabella said.

"You always follow Phineas. I respect it." – Gretchen said.

"How about you?"

"I'll have a special moment with Phineas' brother."

"What? Phineas?"

"No. Phineas' brother Ferb."

"WHAT?" – Kid stopped. Then, Wang said: "Kid, what are you doing? Do you want to play or not?" Kid changed back and said: "Hey, Rinho, what about the last one?" Dora-rinho told that he would put Neymar. The others didn't have cards to stop Neymar at the moment…

"Okay you won, Dora-rinho!"

"Really?" – Dora-rinho was surprised to happy.

"I can put Ibra… but Ibra's power is slowing everyday." – El said.

"(Dora-rinho, lord of soccer, again.)" – Nichov decided – "(You won, Rinho.)"

"HOORAY!" – Rinho threw all the cards – "Then we shall spend the game in Brazil!" Then, when they took the last one, it was Cristiano Ronaldo. "Oh crying out loud!" – Med III yelled. And they finally seperated out for a moment. Kid looked on Gretchen after the game.

"Very funny. Dora-rinho, El Matadora, I have a job for you!"

Rinho and El turned back, and suddenly El asked: "What's job? Don't say you'll make a prank against us." Kid smiled: "No no not right. My mission… is…"

They kept listening. Then, El understood: "Oh, brilliant! You want to know where will they come, and start making trouble." Rinho nodded, then Kid finally said okay. Three of them joined the job call _Valentine's Mission_.

#####

_Gretchen's house…_

Kid watched Gretchen for a long, in outside, to not making attention from Gret. He knew that if Gretchen wanted to together with… her lovely Ferby, she must be secret (Kid isn't like them as couple). But like the plan, when Kid was watching, El arrived to Gretchen's room, speaking about the date, and finally agree to let them through. Kid spoke quitely…

"El Matadora, what's happening?"

"I know where will she go with Ferb, Dora-the-Kid."

"Where?"

"Chechnya Restaurant, with Isabella and Phineas."

"Chechnya Restaurant? The new building in Danville, right?"

"Welcome to Chechnya again."

The first round of the plan: complete.

#####

_At night…_

_Chechnya Restaurant…_

Inside the Russian-Caucasian style restaurant, Kid began focusing on. He, El and Rinho sat down. Then, Kid called foods…

"Three Dagestani beefs."

"Three Dagestani beefs, complete. Hey Roman, we have three Dagestani beefs."

The waiter came back to kitchen. About El, Kid, Rinho, they were just waiting the couples. They knew it was 6 P.M., and the time still had much. They read the menu…

"Oh… the Circassian sheep."

"Hot grass of Chechnya and Ingushetia."

"Fry horse from Ossetia."

They looked on. Then, the door of the Caucasian restaurant opened. It was… Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen. Kid, El and Rinho turned back…

"They've come!" – Rinho said.

"Back to position!" – Kid ordered. Three of them watched all, and did like preparing to eat. The waiter named Said finally brought the beefs…

"Please enjoy culture of Dagestan."

"Thank you. Tell to Roman Yuriyev, chief of the restaurant that we will come here to eat any time." – El spoke charming. Said thanked, and came to the kitchen again. Kid began…

"Now… let's potray as the waiter in the restaurant."

They started wearing like waiters: the Caucasian traditional clothes, with hats. Kid, El and Rinho took its own names: Timur, Vladimir and Pyotr.

"Now… let's move."

They came close. The first one was Kid…

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'd like to eat some…" – Gretchen tried to speak, but then, Isabella posed: "Do you look… familiar?" Kid, as Timur, said: "No no. I'm Timur, from Karachay-Circassia. Would you want some?" Ferb decided: "Grilled veal sautéed radishes, Georgian style." Kid wrote, gave to Rinho. Rinho gave to El, and El gave to Roman finally. El said: "At last… Mr. Roman, here." Roman Yuriyev smiled happily: "Oki doki!" He began. Meanwhile, Kid came to Rinho.

"You! Have you gotten gum bomb?"

"Yes, I've!"

"Good!"

He laughed quietly: "Hahaha…"

_15 minutes later…_

"Grilled veal sautéed radishes, Georgian style, has come!" – El/Vladimir brought it. Rinho had put in down: the gum bomb, inside.

"Enjoy."

Both four ate. Then…

"BOOM!"

"Hahahahaha…" – Kid laughed. El and Rinho also did it too. Then, Roman ran out: "What the heck… my foods had been bombed?" Seeing the gum faces, Roman disappointed…

"That's not my list now."

He came and said: "Sorry young couples. I'll fix it." Isabella didn't seem happy…

"Someone did it before."

Even so, they still endured. They waited foods, again. This time, Kid, El and Rinho prepared themselves, again. The next one was Rinho/Vladimir.

"Remember how to prank!" – Kid warned.

"I know, I know!" – Rinho nodded. He came to them, and said: "Do you want to eat some?" Isabella decided: "Here, I'll eat black horse meat of Aghul style." Rinho didn't listen, so Kid had to say again: "Black horse meat of Aghul style, idiot." He wrote and then gave to Roman. Roman began suspicion to someone in here.

"Someone want to make a prank…

He carefully created the foods, with a lot of stuff. He gave to Rinho, and told: "Vladimir, be careful with everybody here. Someone's threatening those young couples." Rinho obeyed, and came to them, but El had secretly given to Rinho mouse traps.

"If they eat, these traps will make its mouths pain."

"Agree." – Rinho brought it, and hidden inside these traps. And the result was…

"BLAP!"

"AHHHH!"

"Haha…" – they laughed. Everyone looked and asked: "Who made that? He's cruel!" Kid found out that his prank came too far: attack both. So he decided the last one would be… Gretchen and Ferb.

"I saw these pranks were gone too far. We should stop attacking both. Now focus on them."

"Ferb and Grettie?" – El asked.

"Of course." – Kid told. Then, he prepared himself, and said to El brought foods. This time, the gang of Phinny decided to call soups: "Four soups please." El/Pyotr realized and brought these soups. But a funny thing was happened…

El fell down, crash the wooden chair, knocked the soups to Gret's dress. Then, Ferb wasn't talking. Phineas and Isabella did not understand. The place was being wet…

"What the…"

But Kid and Rinho couldn't stop looking. They almost laughed until…

"What the…" – Roman had come. He saw that Gretchen start… crying: "I thought I was facing the same, but at last… I will never have a Valentine's Day…" She ran away, while Kid, El, Rinho and Roman looked. Roman spoke Russian to not make the guests fear.

"Узнайте, кто стоит за этим!" (_Find out who stand behind this!_)

"Да, Романа Дмитриевича." (_Yes, Roman Dmitryevich._) All of them began to investigate. Kid, El and Rinho with success had gone out. But…

"(I know something is not right!)" – Dora-nichov spoke – "(What've you done?)"

"Nothing!" – Dora-the-Kid smiled, and put the Caucasian dresses out of its bodies. But then, Roman came out and said: "Hey, do you see Timur, Vladimir and Pyotr?"

"What?" – Rinho surprised. Then, Roman said: "Timur, Vlad and Pyotr hadn't worked here today because their own business. So someones had disguited as them. WHO?" Nobody talked, then Roman said: "I'll kill who stand behind." and shut down. Kid laughed after it.

"You can't catch me, Nichov."

"(Oh really?)" – Nichov said, and presenting… Tom Jr., Jerry Jr., Spike, Tyke, Cindy-Lou, White Tabby, Mary Lou, and even… Tom and Jerry. Rinho laughed: "They'll kill us huh? We will beat them!" But Wang said: "Think again: all of them had bazookas, anti-tank guns, hand artillery, and more…" After seeing everything, El said…

"Oh Dora-the-Kid, Dora-rinho,… you should see again…"

"Why? Nothing to fear!" – Kid laughed big after that until… he opened his eyes. Then, he amazed: "By how?" Kid, Rinho and El stopped laughing…

"Oh no…"

"Uh oh… someone got trouble! GET THEM, EVERYBODY!" – Wang yelled. They began the fierce attack. Kid, Rinho and El screamed…

"RRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Hahahahaha…" – Nichov, Med and Wang laughed. Meanwhile, when Gretchen was crying at home, Ferb came to help. But before he came, he saw Kid, Rinho and El running away…

"DAAMMMNNNNNN IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Behind them were the animals of Tom and Jerry's gang. Ferb, Phineas and Isabella didn't understand everything all…

"Ahh…?"

"It was Kid and his friends, but why the cats, mices and… dogs chase them?"

"Who know?" – Phineas said. Then, the door opened, and they got in. Ferb tried to help Gretchen, while Kid looked on the window while being chased. He yelled…

"CURSE YOU!"

"I can help some?" – Rinho asked. Kid said: "JUST DO ANYTHING!" But Rinho answered by…

"Tom and Jerry Kids song!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

…What a Valentine's Day…


End file.
